Nasuke
by FMA-lover16
Summary: Five years after rescuing Sasuke from Orochimaru everything seems back to normal except for this little girl appearing out of nowhere that’s following Naruto. Well with her here maybe she can get Naruto and Sasuke to admit their feelings, but who is she?
1. Prologue

Nasuke

Prologue

_(Five years ago)_

_Walking down a dark hall with one small light at the end, the only sound is the buzz of the light bulb, a smirk appears upon his face. Opening the door and entering to a brighter room with machines all around and another figure standing in the middle in front of a table._

"_Do you have everything ready?"_

"_Yes, Orochimaru-sama everything is all ready."_

"_Good, then lets begin."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So what do you think? I was listening to music and this story just came to me! Sorry for the shortness but I thought this would be a good start, I promise it's going to get better! Hope everyone likes it! Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 1

I know that the prologue didn't tell you much but this chapter should be much better!

Chapter 1

Naruto's P.O.V.

It was still early, I didn't have to meet up with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura until another half an hour. I walked down the streets lost in thought not noticing anything around me, not even a little kid that had apparently started to follow me.

I finally sensed someone following me and stopped looking behind me to see a little girl that couldn't be no older than five. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with orange shorts, she also had medium length bright blonde hair with dark eyes shining bright as she smiled at me. I didn't think much of her and just kept walking, I headed towards the training grounds and noticed she was still following me.

"Is there something you want?" I asked turning around to face her, she just shook her head no and kept smiling.

"Why do you keep following me?" I asked her and she just reached into her pocket pulling out a picture she held it up for me to see.

"Daddy." she said pointing at the picture, I looked over the picture my eyes going wide, it was me! She thought I was her daddy, and how in the world did she get a picture of me!

"Uh…I think you have the wrong person….I'm not your daddy." I told her to which she frowned at me and pouted.

"Yes you are, I've been looking all over for you daddy!" she said smiling and she hugged me tight.

"I'm not your dad!" I exclaimed looking down at the girl still hugging me.

"You are my daddy, you are!" she said letting go and looking up at me, she held up the picture again.

"This is my daddy and that's you! Now we just need to find mommy." she said putting back the picture.

"Where's mommy daddy?" she asked, sweetly smiling.

I think this little girl has gone crazy, she must have me confused with someone else, yes that must be it. I turned around and started walking towards the training grounds again hoping maybe she'd leave. When I got there I could see Sakura and Sasuke already there and they looked at me oddly when they saw the girl that was still following me, why couldn't she just leave me alone already.

"Naruto who is that?" Sakura asked looking at the girl who stood next to me.

"I don't know, she won't stop following me." I said and the girl pouted at what I said and pulled out the picture from her pocket again.

"I already told you daddy, you're my daddy, see." She said showing everyone the picture of me.

"Naruto! Why is she calling you daddy!" Sakura said eyes getting wide.

"Because he is my daddy! Now daddy we just have to find mommy and then we'll be all good!" she said putting the picture back and reaching into her other pocket pulling out another picture and looking at it closely. Her eyes widened looking at the picture and back up at us, I swear this girl was getting crazier as she goes.

"Mommy!" she squealed running up and hugging….Sasuke!

"Mommy I knew that had to be you, from your picture you look a little younger but even older you still look the same." she said smiling.

We were all staring wide eyes at her still hugging a shocked looking Sasuke. Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared and Kakashi stood in front of us smiling.

"Well what a scene, Sasuke I didn't know you liked kids." he said looking over at Sasuke who was now glaring at him and trying to pull the kid of himself.

"I don't this little brat just followed Naruto here and hugged me." he stated finally getting the girl to let of him. Then out of nowhere the girl randomly burst into tears crying loudly.

"Naruto you brought this thing here now you shut it up!" Sasuke yelled over the girl's crying which seemed to get louder now.

"I don't know how to make her stop why don't you think of something! " I yelled back in defense.

"I swear boys no nothing!" Sakura yelled going over to the crying girl and pulling her into her arms calming her down, but she still had tears in her eyes.

"Now what's wrong sweetie." Sakura asked smiling at the girl who had stopped crying.

"Does mommy really think I'm a brat and a thing." she asked quietly.

"Aww it's ok, your mommy doesn't think that he just needs to learn to control that temper." she said to the girl who had wiped her tears away and was looking at Sakura curiously.

"Really?" she asked looking over at Sasuke who was still glaring but now at Sakura for referring to him as the girl's mother.

"Yes, now what's your name, we still don't know." Sakura asked the girl who was smiling now.

"It's Nasuke." she said giggling.

"What a cute name." she commented making the Nasuke smile even more.

"So Nasuke, you say that Naruto is your daddy and Sasuke is your mommy, why would you think that?" she asked.

"Because my sensei told me they were and he gave me these pictures so that I would know what they look like." she said showing the pictures again.

"Well those are pictures of Naruto and Sasuke but I think your sensei was just playing a trick on you." Kakashi said to Nasuke.

"No! You're wrong he would never lie to me cause he said I can always trust him! How would you know anyways! They are my parents! I've been searching for them for a month and I finally found them and no one is going to take them from me!" she yelled at him now standing in front of him glaring hard and it looked like she had a tint of red flash through her eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Calm down I was only saying it's not possible unless they came up with a way to get males pregnant, if you haven't noticed your mommy is a guy." Kakashi stated looking down at the girl suspiciously. She looked over at Sasuke and looked him up and down before turning back to Kakashi.

"I know where babies come from and I know I came from my mommy and daddy, males aren't that hard to get pregnant it's just the matter of carrying the baby." she stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world and that everyone else was just stupid cause they didn't know.

"Ok kid, where do you live I think it's time we take you home to your real parents." Kakashi said sighed as he realized he was not going to win the argument with this girl.

"Home? I don't have a home, I came all the way here from my sensei's house and I don't feel like going back and for the last time these are my real parents." she said sighing in annoyance.

"Ok what is your sensei's name?" he asked.

"He said I shouldn't give his name out to people I don't know."

"Well will you tell Naruto and Sasuke your so called parents." he asked and she looked at him for a minute before nodding.

"But only them and you can't hear cause I don't like you cause you were mean to me."

She walked over to me and I bent down to her height and she whispered into my ear.

"Orochimaru-sensei." she whispered quietly making my eyes go wide with shock and fear. How did this girl know him!

"Please tell me that's not true." I asked in hope that she was just kidding around.

"Of course it's true he's my sensei and always has been." she said frowning at me for doubting her.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Orochimaru."

"Hey I told you and only you daddy don't go spreading it to the world." she said glaring at me.

"I think we need to go see Tsunade about all this." Kakashi said sighing.

"Who's that? Daddy what's that crazy man talking about? What's so wrong about my sensei?" Nasuke asked pulling at my arm.

"Sakura why don't you go on home and we'll keep you informed." Kakashi said and Sakura nodded and headed off.

"Well you three come with me, we need to go see Tsunade about this girl."

"Did I do something wrong?" Nasuke asked getting teary eyed.

"No you didn't just come with us ok." I said hoping she wouldn't start to cry again, luckily she didn't.

"Ok but I want to hold mommy's hand." she said walking over to Sasuke and reaching for his hand but he pulled it away glaring.

"I don't think so." he said coldly.

"Sasuke! Do you want to make her cry again, just hold her hand until we get to the old hag." I said glaring at him, couldn't he be a little nice to her.

"Fine." he said and she grabbed his hand happily and we all started towards the Hokage office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Was that long enough? Hope so! Well so now you know sort of what's going on. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Update note please read

_**Important Update Info Please Read:**_

Ok I give everyone permission to yell at me for taking so long with updating all my stories, I'm sorry about making people wait. Anyways I have to be honest...I havent started on any of the next chapters...since I had gotten a boyfriend for the first time two months ago he kind of keeps me busy ' but now that school is coming to an end I will have more time at home on the computer since I'm not taking a job this summer...so...yeah...anyways I promise to have all stories updated by...um...June 1st...yeah...cause thats when I leave for three days on a camping trip with my girlscout troop...so...when I get back I'll be able to read all the lovely reviews I hope to recieve...so...what am I still doing here...I need to get started ' and please dont review this little note, I know that people cant wait to read more and want me to hurry but I promise you it will be out by the date I have given you.


End file.
